


You Tell Me Yours and I'll Tell You Mine!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2006, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep discussions ahead.  Happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tell Me Yours and I'll Tell You Mine!

You Tell Me Yours and I’ll Tell You Mine

By Patt

For PatK

Word Prompt: Scar

Word count: 814

 

We were out on stake-out one night and I decided to start a conversation because I was getting very tired. Blair was being way too quiet. 

 

“I have a question, Chief… What’s the most horrible thing that ever happened to you in your life? And you can tell me anything.”

 

“Well, I have a lot of terrible things, so which one do you want to hear first?” A sad Blair said quietly. 

 

I didn’t mean to make him sad, so I tried to lighten up the moment. “Just name one thing that stands out in your mind as the most horrible thing. And we can go from there.”

 

“When I was seven, my cousin told me that I had to live at their house for the rest of my life because Naomi died. She was gone for two months, so for two months, I thought she was dead. No one held me and tried to comfort me at all, they just acted normal. So that would be the most horrible time in my life.”

 

I pulled him into a much needed hug and said softly. “I’m sorry, Chief.”

 

“Okay, you started this, I want to know one emotional scar from your life.” Blair said quickly as he pulled out of the hug. 

 

I sighed at myself for starting this game and said, “I think my biggest scar from when I was young was when my mom left us. I never knew why and my Dad never told us anything, so I figured it was because of me.”

 

Blair pulled me into his arms this time and said, “I’m sorry, Jim.”

 

“We both have a lot of emotional scars, don’t we?” I asked as I pulled away from him. 

 

“Yes we do, but we also have some good scars too. All good and bad things stay with us, so they must all be scars,” Blair said with a smile on his face. 

 

“The day I met you was my first good scar. I felt like I couldn’t go on and you gave me hope and courage to stick with it,” I told him. 

 

Blair beamed when I said this and he added, “That day was also a good scar for me too. I was in love with you from that day on. I knew it might take years, but I was going to have you. I wasn’t going to give up on you for anything. You were my first really good scar.”

 

I thought about what he said and asked, “Do you think we have more good or bad scars?”

 

Blair didn’t even take a moment to answer, “Good ones. We have a lot of good scars, Jim.”

 

“My next good scar was the first time you told me you loved me. There were a lot of scars in between, but none of them could hold a candle to that one. That was the happiest day of my life,” I admitted freely. 

 

“That was the happiest day of my life too, because you didn’t throw me out of the loft, you told me you loved me too. Days like that don’t come around that often.” Blair moved a little closer to me in the truck and I let him. 

 

Normally we didn’t sit close while we were working, but this was a special night. We were talking about good and bad scars. Things like that deserve the closeness between us. 

 

“You want to know my newest good scar?” Blair asked. 

 

I looked into his eyes and answered, “Yes.”

 

“Tonight, when you asked me about my past, it made it a good night. You don’t often talk about the past. Hell you don’t often talk about the future, so this meant the world to me. It’s a new good scar. “

 

I smiled over at him and asked, “How do we see the good scars?”

 

“By our smiles, our touches, our gestures and our love for each other. They are all good scars, Jim. We just need to remind each other of them now and then.” Blair was happy. 

 

“Rafe and Brown are here to relieve us, do you want to go home, or do you want to go have breakfast? We could talk some more about good scars, if you wanted to,” I suggested. 

 

Blair got out of the car and talked to Rafe and Brown for a few minutes and then he got back in the truck. “IHOP it is. I think this is another good scar for us. We’re talking for no reason at all. This is a good thing.”

 

“I love you, Chief.” I said as I started the truck and took off for the IHOP nearest the loft. 

 

“And I love you, Jim.”

 

There might be some bad scars now and then, but I knew that we would be able to talk things out and make them into good ones again. 

 

The end


End file.
